In many conventional electric circuits, electric current flows from a power source to a load and back to the power source. The intended current path is typically achieved through use of insulated conductors and electrical components. If the insulation fails or the circuit is otherwise compromised, electric current may “leak” into unintended areas of the device. Leakage current is current that escapes the intended circuit path and returns to the power supply through an unintended route.
Leakage current may travel from the circuit into a conductive housing or panel. If the housing or panel is properly grounded, the leakage current is diverted to ground. In some instances, however, the housing or panel may not be grounded or the ground may be insufficient to safely carry the leakage current. In these cases, anyone coming into contact with the housing or panel may be exposed to an electric shock.
Prior art DC current leakage detectors tend to be difficult to calibrate and lack sensitivity. The deficiencies of the prior art current leakage detectors expose operators of electrical equipment to potential harm. There is, therefore, a need for an improved current leakage detector that can either alert an operator of a current leakage event or remove the power (or both) before the operator comes into contact with the hazardous equipment.